


I Really Wish I Hated You

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Foreshadowing, Kylux Titleception, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: In another galaxy far, far away, Kylo Ren becomes aware that the voices he's hearing may not be aIl that they seem and comes to the unfortunate conclusion that Hux may be his only hope.(Written for Kylux Titleception 2020)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	I Really Wish I Hated You

Ren heads off. Hux hates him. Or at least, that's what he keeps telling himself. And it's the truth. It's just not the  _ whole _ truth.

It doesn't take into account the way Ren's intense gaze makes him feel, or how he longs to run his fingers through his  _ impractical _ raven locks. That his pulse quickens at the thought of giving them a good  _ tug _ while Ren-

"You are dismissed, General." Supreme Leader Snoke's grotesque features twist into something resembling a smile. He knows _.  _ There is absolutely no doubt in Hux's mind.  _ He knows.  _ The hatred he feels for Snoke is utterly uncomplicated. 

Hux returns to his chambers and pours himself a cup of caf, still hot thanks to the superior machine he'd requisitioned. He's not really one for luxuries (one of the very few things he and Ren seem to have in common), but he'd rather be dead on his feet than drink cold caf. Of course, he  _ prefers _ tea, but there comes a point where one requires something a little stronger. 

And dealing with Ren makes him want something rather stronger than caf.

He has a little time before their strategy meeting, and uses it to organize and update the files on his datapad. It's hard to relax before meetings with Ren, but this is as good a way as any. 

When Ren strides in, pushing past the poor protocol droid, Hux is sipping his caf, hot and bitter with subtle citrus undertone. He stands, extending an arm to steady the droid as they stutter something relating to Ren's arrival.

"Perhaps it was not so on Chandrila, but in First Order space it is impolite to enter another's chambers  _ unannounced _ ." Ren shrugs.

"You were expecting me." Hux doesn't bother to mention the fact that he was expecting to meet in the war room, rather than his personal chambers. Just as he's considering how grateful he is that Ren's wearing his mask, he takes it off.  _ Bloody Ren. _

"You're early." He takes another leisurely sip of his caf. Ren can  _ wait _ , damn it.

"I was under the impression you valued punctuality." The First Order  _ does _ value punctuality but it doesn't escape Hux's notice that, in this instance, Ren says nothing of the First Order. He peers at him over his cup, swallowing the last bitter dregs of his caf. 

"Indeed." He gestures to the door, doing his best to ignore Ren's ridiculous, impossible hair. Is his helmet somehow lined with miniature  _ combs _ ? "Well, shall we?" 

Ren steps in front of the door, and Hux is forced to meet his eyes. 

"I'd hoped to talk to you alone." Ren eyes the protocol droid with suspicion. To the droid's credit, they stand as proudly as any First Order officer, their appearance as neat and polished as everything else on the  _ Finalizer _ . 

They turn to Hux with a solemn nod, and when Ren makes way, they leave before the request is even made. 

"Was that really necessary?" 

"Perhaps not, but I'd prefer to err on the side of caution." Hux rolls his eyes.  _ Since when? _

"Since I realised my every thought is being monitored. Manipulated." Hux grits his teeth. The mind probe was gentle, as these things go, but still an unwelcome intrusion. The information is nothing new either - Hux has been well aware of Ren and Snoke's unnatural abilities for quite some time. 

"Leader Snoke." Hux chooses his words carefully. To speak too freely about the Supreme Leader would be foolish. "I have no doubt that he-"

"Not him." Ren's voice is soft. Too soft. Hux realises he's not wearing gloves, and watches as he wrings his too-big hands. Like two great white spiders. "My grandfather- at least I thought it was him. But there are things that just don't add up." This has to be some kind of twisted trick of Ren's...or Snoke's. Hux doesn't know, and he doesn't care to find out. No good ever comes of meddling with the Force. Galactic history has made that very clear, thank you very much. 

Yet there is something sincere in Ren's expression. 

"The girl?" 

"No." Ren's lip trembles slightly, and Hux wills himself to focus on something else.  _ Anything  _ else. "Not her. Someone...or  _ something _ old. Ancient, even." 

"As  _ touching _ as it is that you came to me, is this not something best discussed with your master?" Ren fidgets with a loose thread on his sleeve.

"I can't be sure that he's not compromised, or…" Ren pauses for a few moments, his expression difficult to read. Hux understands the implications of what is left unsaid, but the question he was  _ really  _ asking remains unanswered. 

_ Why me? _

"I don't need to read your mind, as you so crassly describe it. I can guess at what you're thinking." Ren sighs and, for the first time, Hux sees the bags under his eyes. Clearly he's not the only one around here who's been sacrificing sleep. "More to the point, aside from idle thoughts and surface desires...it's actually unusually  _ difficult  _ to untangle your consciousness. Like it's tightly woven in a pattern only you can comprehend…" Ren's muttering, speaking more to himself than to Hux now.

"So what you're saying is that I'm resistant to these abilities of yours." 

"Yes." Hux sniffs, still wary. It could all be an elaborate ruse. But it's not like Ren, a man frequently likened to various blunt instruments, to be so subtle about his business. Hux isn't even sure he'd know  _ how _ . But Snoke would. In any case, he'll play along for now. 

"Well then, I'm listening." Ren actually  _ smiles.  _

Hux hates him.

* * *

"...Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started." Kylo Ren stares into the empty eyes of Vader's ghostly mask, but this time only silence fills his mind. Their other conversations haven't always been so one-sided, and at first they strengthened his resolve.

Then came a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right, and his doubts continued to fester and grow as the voice contradicted things Luke had told him about Vader's last moments. These thoughts are easier to dismiss - Luke Skywalker is a fraud and a liar, who didn't even bother to tell him about his lineage. But now he's realising that Vader, if he really  _ is _ Vader, frequently contradicts himself.

He knows approaching Hux was risky, and that there's a chance he'll go straight to Snoke, eager as ever to win the Supreme Leader's favour. But, unfortunately, that snivelling bastard's his best chance. Anyone else would be even more of a liability. 

Ren doesn't know what it is that allows Hux to shield his thoughts more effectively than most. Perhaps a strong will. He thinks back to his training with Snoke, when his master first taught him how to probe another's mind. The method is a variation of the Jedi mind trick he'd seen his uncle (and occasionally his mother) use, and he knows  _ that's  _ most effective when used against a weak-willed individual. If that's the case, maybe he's been underestimating the general. It's possible - there has to be  _ some  _ reason Snoke keeps Hux around.

There are a lot of things Snoke doesn't share with him.

When Hux arrives, he's carrying two cups of caf. He glances around the room but, aside from Vader's mask, Ren doesn't have a lot of personal possessions. His quarters on the  _ Finalizer _ are so modest that he doesn't even have a droid assistant...though right now, he suspects they've all had quite enough of droids anyway. Hux wrinkles his nose as he eyes the mask, putting the caf down as far away from it as possible. 

"That can't be  _ hygienic _ ." 

"You're not here to discuss hygiene, General. Or have you been demoted to janitor in the last few hours?" Hux's smile is forced, though it's a relief to know the man at least  _ comprehends _ humour. Even with that pathetic excuse for a smile, Ren has to admit Hux is easy on the eye...and he's the first person in a long time to bother to bring him a cup of caf.

"You've yet to tell me what it is that you  _ do  _ want from me. I assume you aren't merely looking for a confidant." Ren reaches for the cup of caf nearest to him, his mouth suddenly dry. When he realises it's nearly empty, Hux picks up the second cup and takes a swig. Ren hates him all the more for it.

"I want you to investigate with me. I have the Force. You have resources. Connections. Between us-"

"And what of our priority mission? Are we to abandon that based on your  _ personal feelings _ ?" Ren shakes his head.

"We don't abandon it. But _this_ is a priority. Whoever, or _what_ ever's out there, it's bigger than Skywalker, bigger than the scavenger. The future of the galaxy - of the _First Order_ is at stake." He watches Hux's fingers dance gracefully across his datapad, irritated with himself and the directions his thoughts are taking. He really wishes he could just hate him, without any of these... _distractions._

"Well then. I suppose we ought to get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: while I enjoy reading it, I _very_ rarely write in present tense so this was fun but challenging for me...all so I could begin with "Ren heads off. Hux hates him" 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
